Joe from London
by madame bellatrix
Summary: Billy Kane and Joe higashi in London .Billy was on his way to the top and Joe wanted to follow him .His band mates had other ideas, but Billy was in love. When one of Billy's close friends accumulates a huge drug debt ,Billy tries to pay it off ,but it doesn't go as planned and nobody comes out alright ,including Joe .Billy knew after this he would never see him again
1. Winter

**Joe from London**

Billy Kane and Joe higashi in London .Billy was on his way to the top and Joe wanted to follow him .His band mates had other ideas, but Billy was in love . Then everything fell apart

* * *

**Author's note:**I'm tryna make this sound authetically british/english .any help from readers in the UK will be highly appreciated .This a prequel to 'Dying in the street' .Until I get a solution for my laptop,I won't be doing much writing .It's a windows vista and I need a windows vista recovery./installation disc .Help?

**Warnings**:the usual,drugs violence and all the other goodies

* * *

Chapter 1 : Winter

It was a cold winter night in London and Billy Kane was losing patience .His guitar case was secured over his back as he sat on the stair case of a run dow apartment, a cigarette from his lips .Beside hom was Selene, the lead singer of, White asylum ',the band which Billy practicality lived for .

'Wouldn't it be funny for a band called White Asylum to have a black lead singer? ',Billy remebered her saying a year ago, her long, coiled hair pressed straight and brown skin contrasting with green eyes, the onluy thing that didn't make her the pure vision of african beauty .

'Eh, why not?', Billy said then .

Right now, Selene was writing in a note pad and humming melodies i her soft, but strong voice that was a stark contrast to the heavy guitar rythes inn most of White asylum's songs .

When Billy stomped his boot on the floor, she stopped writing and looked up .

"Jack's takin' too bloody long in there, I'm gonna go get him",Billy said .

He flicked his cigarette over his shoulder and went up stairs .

* * *

"I-I don't have it yet, I'm sorry Nick! ",Jack said,nercously . Nick looked at him with sharp eyes, his fingers playonv with the rubber band o hos wrist .Jack was on esge and Nick was perfectly calm .The woman behind him with short cropped blonde hair chuckled, hands i the pockets of her baggy jeans and and the man beside her with tinted glasses was slipping on a pair of black gloves

In the next instant, Jack felt Nick's fist collide with his nose and he fell back on the floor .Nick continued to beat on him, and the two thugs behind him joined in .He let out cries of agony, until the woman stuffed something i his mouth, quieting him .

When Billy heard Jack's cries, he picked up his pace .

By the time he got up the steps though, Nick and his two goons were leaving Jack's place with their duffle bags full .

"Well, if it ain't the Billster his self .Good eveing to you mate .Don't mind us, we just came to collect our due",Nick said, a grin o his face showing crooked teeth .

"What does he owe? ",Billy asked, lookjng Nick in his eye .

"More than you can pay ,but if you insist, three thousand pound .No worries though, he learnt his lessson . . .or at least for his sake, I hope he did ",Nick said .Billy cought a glance of the blood on his knuckles on and on his jacket .

He dug i his pockets and held it up to Nick .

"It's all I got .Just take it and don't ever come back here again ",Billy warned .

Nick looked at Billy Kane, a smirk o n his lips and his mind working over something .The three of them exchanged glances bwfore Nick took the money .

"Thank you kindly, but let me give you word of advice, lad You can't save everyone .Move on and leave him in hell with the reat of us ",Nick said,patting Billy on the shoulder .With his other hand, Nick descreatly slipped something in Billy's pocket .Billy shifted, his blue gaze staring into gray before he let out a sigh .Nick nodded and Billy stepped aside, letting Nick and the other two by .

Upon checking his pockets, Billy realized Nick had givrn him his money back .

When Billy got to Jack's apartment, he opened pounded the door with his fist .

A shuffle of feet, stumbling and then the door slowly creaked open .Jack, tall, skinny and pale stood indifferent, his sharp features marred beyond recognition and blood leaking onto his shirt .

Billy shoved the door open, checked out the ransacked apartment . Any and everything of value was taken,except the silver and cross with the sapphire gem in the middle .

It was Billy's .

Billy walked up to Jack who was holding toilet paper to his nose and punched him in his stomach so hard that he clutched his stomach and curled up on the floor .

"Get off the floor, I'm gonna clean you up now ",Billy said .

"I don't need your help ",Jack said .Billy clenched his jaw, watching Jack stand to his feet ."You need more than that . . .but that's all you can get now ",Billy said .He wrapped an arm around Jack's back and lead him to the bathroom .

Billy didn't say anything as he dabbed alcohol on a cut on Jack's forehead, didn't say anything about the small traces of cocaine he brushed off of the counter without Jack noticing .

"I'm sorry ",Jack said weakly .Again, Billy didn't answer .He instead just tossed out the cotton ball and walked away .

When they came out of the bathroom, Selene's cold gaze was fixed on Jack .

"Here, take it!",she said, stomping up to him .

"Selene . . .",Billy started but was cut off .

"Take everything I have! ",she said, emptying her wallet .She took off her earings and slammed them at Jack .

"Take everything I fucking have and don't ask me for anything again!",she said and before Billy could stop her, she was gone .

"I'm fine, just make sure she gets home alright .It's late ",Jack said .Billy looked at Jack distressed and he gave Billy a weak smile .

"Don't OD while I'm gone .I'll be back to clean this place up ",Billy said,heading for the door .

"You don't have to do this, Billy",Jack said,running a hand through his wavy brown hair that long since lost its lustre .

Billy stopped, his hand on the knob .He looked back over his shoulder .

"Just take care of yourself ",Billy said .

* * *

When Billy finally caught up to Selene, she was speedwalking down the cobblestone street, hands shoved on her pockets .

"Selene, wait up! ",he called,coming to a jog when he neared her .Selene slowed her pace and waited for Billy .The moment he stopped, she did the same .Billy heard her sniffle and he knew it wasn't from the cold .

Selene slowly turned to Billy,a bitter smile crossing her lips .

"How much is it this time ,Billy?" .she said .

"Three thousand pound…but we can manage it,I just have to get another job and makes some calls and…-"

"Stop it,Billy,just stop",she said .Billy's eyes were on the ground covered in frozen leaves .

"We have to do something,Selene",Billy pressed .

"I know,I know…I thought he was done, .he said he was done with this",she said .

"Not easy as it sounds .Knew a bloke like em' back in the states .Didn't end too well .The only thing we can do is get him away from here,get him out of Soho",Billy said .

"Get him out of London .Maybe he'll go back to Coventry? ",she said .

"No,we need to get him out of the country .I know him well enough to know that that's a one man debt .I can pay off Nick myself if I work at it",he said .

"If we could get Jomar to help-"

"He won't! He doesn't even show up for practice half of the time and him and Jcvk hate eachother's souls .I'l just sell some things and we can figure this out,okay?",Billy said .Selene shook her headsolemly and then looked up at Billy .Slowly,a gentle brown hand touched the side of his face,and Billy closed his eyes and remembered back when Selene only smiled for him,when life was so much more simple .When she was all pleated skirts and blazers and he was the school boy who spent forever in trouble and they would sneak off together and…

"You are a good man,Billy Kane .Loyal to everyone you love .How can a person like you be a man and not an angel?",she asked .Billy took Selenes hand and moved it away even if he didn't want to .

"If I were an angel,you'd be a goddess and far as I know,we're both man",he said,holding Selene's hand .She looked up at him and for a moment,their eyes locked .Suddenly,Billy's cell phone rang ,snapping them back to the present .Billy reluctantly stepped backand answered his phone .Selene ducked her head ,her back to Billy .And he felt it,like a barrier between them .

"Hello? Oh ,Jojo,what's goin; on mate? You want to have a meeting…about what?The band…where are you? . . .alright,And you know about Jack? Okay then…I'm bringin' Selene …Fine,bye",Billy said .

"What is it that's so important that he doesn't tell us now?"Selene said,annoyed .

"Don't know,but he got a call from Amy who said that Nick was looking for Jack and he already knows what's going on .You gonna come see what's up or what?",Billy said .Selene sighed .

"Not tonight,I feel unwell and I don't want Jomar knowing that I was crying again .Just give him this ,it's a new song I was working on"she said .Builly frowned ,but accepted the notepad .

"Alright then,I'll take you home",Billy said

"Thankyou .I can walk the rest iof the way myself",she said .

"You sure? Jomar can wait on whatever it is,you know",Billy said .

"If it's band related it must be important .Get there as soon as possible for me,okay?",she said .

"Alright",Billy answered .Selene held her arms out and Billy smiled and hugged her .He was so tempted to slide his hands downto the small of her back,she wantedto stay in his strong arms…but it wasn't their place anymore .

"Good night,Billy",she said softly .She slowly walked backwards ,still eyeing Billy before she waved at him and he waved back .Billy watched Selene walk off until he could nolonger see her past the crowd of pedestrians and through the cars,untikl he could no longer recognize the familiar clacking of her boots,sway of her hips,until he was sure she was gone .

* * *

Billy met Jomar at a coffee shop ,typing away at his laptop .Because it was nigh time,the crowd was relatively small .But from that small crowd,he felt eyes on him,heard whispers .He hoped it was because they were fans of White asylum and not because of the other rumors going on about him .

"Jojo,you still alive there?:,Billy said,snapping his fingers in Jomar's ear .

"God,Billy,you nearly gave me a heart attack .Try not sneaking up on people for once",Jomar said .

"Didn't creep,you hear the sound of these boots?It's dangerous to not be aware like that",Billy said .

"Whatever,where's Selene?",Jomar asked .

"She went home",was all Billy said and Jomar didn't push it .

"Right…so here's the good news .Good news,is we are booked to perform tomorrow night at The Ghetto ",Jomar said .

"Why doe it have to be one of those clubs?",Billy said annoyed .

"Because everyone knows you're a poof ,Billy",Jomar said .

"Why does everyone keep sayin' that? Where are they getting' this?",Billy asked .

"Remember Mark Palmer from that band the Witches of Bloomburg ?",Jomar said .

"The drag queen with an attitude problem? I kicked his ass after a show",Billy said .

"Yeah,well,he's telling all the world that you slept with the whole band,which I don't know if it's true or not ,but he's making everyone think it is",Jomar said .

"He's pissed because I left him for a woman .I need to stop dealin' with those damn queers",Billy said,irritably .

"You say this every other week,Billy .But I don't see you puttin' much effort into doin' otherwise",Jomar said,goijng back to his laptop .

"It's not something I can just turn off,ye' know? I can't chose what I'm attracted to",Billy said .

"But you can choose not to pursue those attractions",Jomar said .

"Jojo…",Billy warned .

"Just sayin' Billy .I'm not mad though,it could help you .All these queens here got money and power and the fact that you were even good enough to get near Palmer gives you status and leverage,Billy .Play your cards right and we can be on our way to fame and fortune in the blink of an eye…just choose your bedmates better,aim higher",Jomar said .

"Are you tellin' me to sell my cock to the highest bidder?",Billy said .

"It's worked for people before,why not let it work for you? I don't do that sort of thing ,I'm a ladies man,but I'm not stoppin' you,long as you don't bring that shit on me',Jomar sdaid .

"The only thing nice on you is your hair,pinochio",Billy said .Jomar frowned .

"My nose isn't that big",Jomar said .It wasn't,but Billy liked to pick with him anway because Jomar looked just like his father .Brown skin,long wavy hair,and dark eyebrows with stunning eyes,except that the older man was balding, and chubby,unlike Jomar who was skinny .There was the secret fear that he would one day be just like him,down from being adoctor to his very appearance,and White Asylum was Jomar's way out of it .

"Yeah it is .Just like your dad",Billy said .

"Not now,Billy .Let me just…here we go! I got the site back up again .All we have to do is decide which demos to post ",Jomar said .

"Lemme see that",Billy said and Jomar slid him the laptop .The front page was an all white screen that had in bold black letters ENTER and black feathers falling in the background .After clicking enter,a brief montage of the band members indivisually playing their instruments and Selene at the vocals showed before the screen went black and the menu opened .There wer bios and personal information,like favoritefoods,real names and hobbies,along with a picture of everyone sitting in chairs in an empty room,wearing all white .

"Jack's not in the picture,Lilly's here",Billy said .

"What,she took over for most of his shows and she is far more popular with the fans",Jomar said .

"Jack isn't gonna like this",Billy said .

"Jack isn't gonna be alive for this if he don't come up with the money to pay off Nick",Jomar said sternly .Billy sighed and slid the laptop back over .Billy drummed on the table and looked away,before looking back at Jomar .

"Me and Selene already decided,I'm gonna sell some stuff,and we're gonna see what we can put together,we could spare maybe twenty five hundred pund .We need the other five from you",Billy said,not wanting to look him in the eye .Jomar adjusted his glasses and shook his head .

"No .I'm done with him,I am not paying Jack's debts again",Jomar said .

"Look,I can pay you back,just give me maybe a month or so",Billy said .

"And where are you gonna get it? Between rent and food and all that,where will you pull five hundred pounds,Billy? You hardly have a pee to spare,and I know you won't ask it from Lilly .Don't do anything stupid",Jomar said,harshly .

"Won't be the first time I commited a crime",he said lowly .

"Yeah, .but you are old enough to be prosecuted and sent to prison .It's a different game now .You got lucky before,but here,there ain't no Geese around to bale you out and we knowyou're your friend Yamazaki feels about you after Jack ripped him off .We're lucky we got out of that shit alive,Billy",Jomar said .Billy stood up from his seat,ready to leave,when Jomar stopped him .

"Listen Billy,we've been friends for years,and years and I do care about what happens to you .I knew you knew Jack sense you were kids,but he's not the same guy you grew up with .I just don't want you,or anyone else getting hurt behind his shit,okay?",Jomar said,squeezing Billy's arm .Billy bit his lip,his hand in his pocket .

"Alright .I'll figure something out",Billy said,turning away .

"No,WE will figure something out .Don't shoulder it yourself,okay? I'm here for you and Lilly and Selene,and everyone else in our circle .But Jack's a goner,you know it,I know it,everyone does",Jomar said .Billy pulled his arm away and grabbed his guitar case from behind his chair .

"See you around,Jojo",Billy said .

* * *

Billy's head was reeling ,and his hands were practically shaking .

'I need a drink,that's what I need',Billy thought .He needed to clear his head .

He needed to forget .

Walking down the street ,his eyes scanned the area for somewhere familiar and cheap .He needed all the money he could get to deal with Jack's debt .

"Watch where you're goin,ya wanker!",Billy said turning to the guy who bumped him .He looked up from his mp3 player,eyes blinking in confusion .Billy himself changed tune when he got a closer look at him .Tall,handsom and lightly tanned,he was of east Asian descent with messy dark hair,falling on his shoulders .His headphones dangled off one of his ears and Billy heard a familiar tune playing through them .

"Sorry about that,mister",he said .He was about to walk off ,but did a double take and smiled .

"You're Billy Kane of White Asylum",he said .

"Ye' damn right I am .Next time,I'll be puttin' my fists up to you for bein' so rude"m,Billy said .

"That's how you treat your fans,huh?I was gonna ask for an autograph,but whatever,man ,I'm gone",he said and turned away .

"Wait,a moment",Billy said .

"Yeah?",the other guy said,looking at Billy in the eyes .When Billy stepped closer,he felt his heart pound in his chest .

"I can still give you that autograph .Though I wonder why,we're just some indie band struggling to get off our feet in the middle of winter in Soho",Billy said .

"Hey,I know how it goes,I use to be in a band years ago,but everyone split, .I hope you guys make it",he said genuinely,a smile on his face .

Billy noted that he had a very nice smile .

"Well,thanks for the good luck then .Who am I making this out to?",Billy said,digging for a pen or something .The other guy handed him a marker and held out his gloved hand .

"Joushiro,but call me Joe",he said .Billy signed his glove and Joe was grinning and trying not to jump for joy .

"Thanks!I'm gonna get this printed on! Thankyou!",he sade,removing the glove .He held out his bare hand and Billy shook it,smiling back at Joe .As he took his hand ,their eyes met and Billy didn't want to let go .For a moment ,they stayed locked on each other .He gave Billy a quick wink as their hands broke off .

"Well,I um…well I guess I better go,huh? Don't wanna take up all your time .Just look for me in the front, I'll be at your show tomorrow,okay?Here's my card and thanks for the autograph",Joe said and he was gone .

Billy looked at the card and saw that it was blank .He frowned annoyed and flipped it over and his heart nearly stopped .The card read :

The safeword is 'Winter'

Billy quickly pocketed the card and continued on his way .


	2. Night with a stranger

Chapter 2:In his arms

-Author's note :I CAN NOT FORMAT FILES PROPERLY FROM MY TABLET . There will probably be grammatical issues because of this

* * *

Warning : I'm sure most of you know yhis is slash by now . . . duh. But to let yoi know, later in yhe chapter there is lemon, pure smut and mild violence .You have been warned .

* * *

Billy was mildly annoyed at the sheer noise of the crowd outside .  
"Aren't you excited Billy! The crowd is so large that they took up the street!",Lilly said, a white and blue bass guitar in her hands .It was Jack's guitar but lately she had been playing much better than Jack himself .

Billy didn't want to think about it .

He gave Lilly a smile, digging around for a cigarette,but decided against it .

"I suppose . . .",he said .

"I hope you're ready",Lilly said ,punching Billy's shoulder,before she left .

The streets were even detoured, due to the sheer number out there on the streets .And as willing volunteers set up the speakers, lights and other equipment on the makeshift stage outside, Billy's eyes scamned the crowd .

There, in the front Joe was there,only he looked different .His hair was styled so that the front flipped up and forward, bangs falling over one of his eyes and the back lying on his neck .He also noted the white high lights in it, homage to White Asylum .

But what caught his eye was the white sccaf around his neck that seemed to be constantly blowing which wouldn't be strange because it was windy…except it was blowing in the opposite direction of the breeze .For a moment,Joe's gaze fell on Billy's and he gave a wam smile that made Billy smile back,and glance away .But he still felt that burning gaze on him .He glanced back again and Joe was descreatly blowing a kiss at him ,under the guise of trying to warm his hands .

'I'll be waiting for you',he mouthed out .Billy only caught the part saying 'you',but it made his heart flutter just the same .He reached in his pocket and felt the card Joe had given him still there .

'The safe word is :Winter'

One more look at Joe and Billy was getting aroused at the thought of what would come of this,if he went forward .

'Blimey,what's wrong with me? He's not even that hot',Billy thought ,irritably .Appearance wise,he was actually on the middle end of highly attractive (like Billy said,he's had better),he was on the tall side,actually ,he and Billy were the same height .He also was about average weight too and his frame wasn't the biggest,he had nice hands…why the hell was Billy even noticing this .It wasn't until Joe gave Billy a cheeky grin,that Billy realized he was still looking at him .Billy released the curtain and got back ,catching himself .He crept off the stage and discreatly went back to 'The Star',to use the rest room .

-oo

"Ta dah! How do I look?",Lilly said,running up to Billy from behind a the 'dressing room' (if you wanna call it that) curtains .Billy and his band were only mildly fans of theatrics (they couldn't really afford it), and they focused on good music .As such, Billy and Lilly Kane sprayed their hair white and wore their bandannas black, along with their eyebrows for shows . Selene always had either white braids or a white wig, like the curly one falling over her shoulders . Jomar always had to be different, so his hair was only white on one side, black on the other (Billy tried it once but it wasn't for him) .Jack though . . .Jack wold hair his hair all black with a single white streak because he did vocals for some of the songs . . .but not anymore . In fact, his 'temporary replacement ', a friend of his from France named

1)*Remy was on his way there now .

See, Remy had that same pretty boy look that Jack has, a look that made girls swoon .Billy was told that if he stopped scowling so much he would have the same look except with better abs; he really looked like a harsher verson of his sister Lilly and his friends loved to remind him of it .

It didn't help that Lilly had a habbit of dressing like him at concerts like she is now .They were wearing street clothes as they always do,but Lilly was wearing black jeans and boots ,just like Billy was,the same black bandana and long coat he had and even managed to find the same damn boots he had…which meant she was probably wearing men's boots .She even had eyeliner on like he did (something Billy didn't really get into,but Selene insisted it brought out the hair) and the same black and silver ring…hell,their bangs were parted the same way .Billy looked at her shocked and she just smirked .

"What?",she said,knowingly .

"Do you always have to dress like me at the concerts?",Billy asked .

"What,you don't like it?",she said .

"No…actually I like it a bit",Billy said,embarrassed .

And he did .

It was good that his sister still saw something in him,was still attached to him to the point that she sometimes emulated him,not that she wasn't herself .Personality wise,they were practically night and day .

"Cool .Now we just have to wait for Remy and-"

"Surprise ",Remy said as he hugged Lilly around her waist .She giggled and he kissed her on the forehead .

Billy cleared his throat, looking annoyedRemy just rolled his eyes and let Lilly go .He gave Jomar a high five then turned to Billy who wasn't amused .He was still getting use to seeing Remy noy acting like a creep and being what Salene called 'The walking despair ' .

"Smilin' actually suites ya ',ye know .But we have to hirry up now, it's almost our turn ",Billy said .Remy shrugged his shoilders and fliplled his now usually turquoos but now white hair .

"Whatever, Billster .Let's rock ",he said nonchalantly .And sll of them except Selene and Remy went to the stage .They all stood there as if they were lifeless dolls .

Billy was the first to start playing, then Lilly came with the base, Remy came outwith the keyboard and last Jomar hit the drums . Selene dressed in all white was lifted onto the stage from the audience and palcrd in front of the microphone . She walked with a swing to her hips, grabbed the mic and put her lungs to work . -  
White Asylum performed three songs, two covers and an original tune .

By the tome it was over, Billy was sweating from the stage lights, even if it was cold outside .His arms burned that familiar burn, his fingers numbing from the winter air .

But he was happy .

The four of them bowed to the applause, feeling elated .

That is until he spotted Joe in the audience, a forlorn look in his eyes .His whole demeaner had completely changed . He seemed to be hugging himself absently, maybe to make himself feel better .He turned away, wind sweeping through his scarf in an almost ethereal way .Billy could've sworn he saw a flash of silver before a huge gust of wind swept the whole area, making people grab their hats and tighten their coats .

There was no way in hell that it was a coincidence .

When Billy got backstage, Joe was waiting for him on top of a spewker .The way he kicked his legs back and forth made him look cute . If Billy didn't know better he'd think he was innocent .

He was any thing but .

Whn Billy approached with his guitar slung over his shoulder Joe jumped off the speaker .Amongst he squealing of fans and screaming in the audience,people rushing about backstage, Joe's silence stood out .

"Eh, Billy! Where you goin '?",Jomar called .Billy stopped and spu around .

"Done for the night, mate .Gonna go knock back a few ",Billy said .

"Don't wanna stay the rest of the show? Jomar said .

"Can't, I work tomorrow . Please get, Lilly, okay? ",Billy said .Jomar frowned .

"Alright then,just don't get piss drunk thsi time .You know how she gets when you have hangovers . . .oh yeah, this ",Jomar said and releasdd his arm .He reached into his messenger bag and handed him a case of CD's .

"See if you can manage to sell any of these, okay? ",cstch you later, mate, "Jomar said .

Billy didn't know that Jomar saw Joe possessively clutching hid arm when Billy was leaving .

* * *

"Man, that was fucking amazing, Billy! I swear you had to be born with a guitar in your hands! ", Joe said .

"I have been at it a bloody long time .You said you were in a band yourself,what's your forte? "Billy said .

"Piano, acoustic guitar and on a good day Ii can sing a little .I'd bust a rhyme, but I can only rap in Japanese and I'm one hell of a dancer . . .I'm not puttin' you off, am I? ",Joe asked .

"Music is music, mate .I do every genre .Hence I'm a damn good drummer too and I when I have to be,and I can do the piano too,which I didn't learn playing rock .Music's in my blood ",Billy said .

"Me too ", Joe said, smiling .

"You know, I think I actually like you ",Billy said, wrapping his arm around Joe .Joe smiled and leaned into his embrace .

"Yeah? Well I'm growing soft spot for you too ", Joe said .

"Good then .Go back to my flat for a bit? I have to drop off my guitar ",Billy said .

"Alright but first, What's in the box? ",Joe said, grinning .

"Some of I tracks I need to sell .But I'm no sales men so whatever ",Billy said .

"I can do it for you,",Joe said .

"How? ", Billy said .

"Trust me, I got this ", Joe said .

* * *

Billy admited to himself that he was he was very attracted to Joe and was ready to bang him back at his place .Joe knew this, but opted to get drinks at a local pub to drag it out .Billly was trying not to get drunk, but Joe wasn't holding out too well .

"Hey, I'm fuckin ' japanese!Some of us can't take alcohol like everyhody else",Joe said to some guy near him .Before the other guy could react, Billy Kane glared and grwbbed Joe by his arm .

"C'mon, let's go before you start a riot ",Billy said .

"Hah! I did that already a few years back in Shibuya terminal and I fuckin ' got away with it! ", Joe saud laughing .

"Right . . .you are drunk and we are leaving ",Billy said .

"I ain't drunk, Billy . . . .I'm happay ",Joe said, grinning .

Billy rolled his eyes and Billy dragged Joe from the seat .But as he did, Joe spilled the drink in his hand into the lap of a lady nearby .She yelped and jumped up from her seat .

"You arse! You spilled it on my dress! ",she said .She hit Joe with her purse and proceeded to curse the two of yhem out .Joe finally snatched the purse and threw it on the counter .

"Damnit, lady! I said I was sorry, whadaya want me to do?!",Joe said .The woman marched off and Billy took the glass from Joe .

"Hold still so I can punch ya right in the teeth ",the man with her said .

"I fucking dare you ", Joe said .

"Don't think that's a good idea .He's with me ",Billy said .

"And who in the bloody hell are you? ",the man said .

"You must not be from around here . . .no matter, you'll regret pickin' a fight with me ",Billy said .

"I'm not scared of musclehead rihht there, I'll kick his ass ",Joe said .Billy looked at the nan next yo the woman .He was tall, taller than Billy and Joe and had a muscular frame, one of an athlete .He came over to them red hair and a harsh glare and Billy sigh .

"Let's go Joe . This pussy's all bark no bite",Billy said .  
Jus t as they turned to leave, Billy was yanked by his arm .But it was Joe who retaliated . With a single punch to the face, Joe put him out cold .His body fell into a nearby table, shattering glass and knocking it over .

The woman with him screamed, pattons jumpe back and the man lay on the ground .Billy grabbed Joe and they ran as fast as they could, from the estsblishment .When they got outside, Joe laughing like je had a sugar rush and the sound of sirens was in the background .

They kept o running and running until they were breathless .

"Oh man! That was awesome,right? ",Joe said .

"You're a professional fighter ",Billy said, a slight smile on his lips .Billy wouldn't admit ig, but thr fight had him interested in Joe more than before .

Billy was glad he didn't have to protect Joe or feel guilty about ditching them when shit hit the fan .Joe could do that all on his own .Billy had always liked men who were just oozing with masculnity and bravado (which seemed hard to find . . . .there were a lot of fakers) and Joe was thay guy .

"Damn straight! Back in Thailand, I'm a fricken Muay legend! ",Joe said .

"I like a man who can hold his own you know ",Billy said .

"Really? Then do something about it ", Joe said .

* * *

Billy didn't know how it happened or who's idea it is but him and Joe winded up in the bathroom of some random bar somewhere,making out in one of the stalls .

.Billy kissed him roughly on the lips,Joe kissed him back .Joe slid his tounge in Billy's mouth seeking out his .Billy tried to ignore the blatant smell and taste of liquor Joe left behind along with a touch of expensive smelling coligne .Joe frowned and pulled back .

"Ugh, you got smoker breath ",Joe said .

"Shut it, you're no better you drunk ",Billy said .

"Whatever, you know you like it ", Joe said .

"You too ",Billy said and went back in

Slow, gentle kisses then more ,the intensity growing with each passing moment .The heat starting to spread through their bodies, tightly pressed together .Billy was a bit surprised at how intmate it was, despite Joe being a complete stranger .They new each other for a total of about seventeen hours and this . . .this felt so right .

Joe was eager and he pushed for more .He slid his hands up the front of Billy's shirt and Billy nearly shuddered from the freezing cold hands on his skin .He caressed his chest,then his stomach and chuckled .

"A body like this makes me feel kinda jealous", he said between breaths .Joe pinched his nipples, startling Billy . Billy responded by nipping Joe's neck before removinv his shirt, going for Joe's next .

"You're one sexy motherfucker yourself ",Billy said .Billy forced his body against Joe's,their bare torsos touching .Joe moaned'and started grinding against him,Billy returned it and they fell prey to thoughtless instinct, urging them on .BIlly's breath hitched whe he felt their Joe's erection touch his own .It was getting to be too much now and Billy pulled away .

"Getting a head of ourselves there . Let's get back to a flat ", Billy said .

"Why wait?",Joe said .

For a moment, Joe was nervous, hesitant and wondering if he should be doing this .But one look at his flushed face,the feel of those strong hands and those lips on his hot skin . . .

Joe decided to start off slow, see what he was working with, if the rumors were true .Billy undid his belt and Joe reached down his trousers and felt around a bit and smiled to himself .

The rumors were true, Billy was definately packing .

'Not bad . . .we're about the same size ',Joe thought .He was glad for that much

Billy was already rock hard, so that part was out of the way .He looked down, stroking Billy who was now leaning against the stall door .

"You got a nice dick Billy ",Joe said .

"You know what would also be nice? ",Billy said .

"What?", Joe said, on hks knees . He kissed the head of Billy's dick .

"If you'd put in your mouth already ", Billy said .

"Alright smartass .Keep it up and I'll bite ",Joe said,checking for condoms in his pockets .

"And if you do, you'll regret it ",Billy said .

"Hurt me all you want, all I'll do is beg you for more",Joe said, licking his shaft .

"Everybody's got a limit .I'll find yours soon enough ",Billy said .

"Good luck with that .Now fuck my mouth, baby ",Joe said, grabbing Billy's shaft .He took Billy into his mouth agonizingly slow,stopping just halfway before coming up again .He repeated it getting a little faster each time he csme up .

Joe sucked and licked at Billys cock, stroking his balls at the same time .He sucked the end of it,his tounge cifcling thr head, before going back down s few inches .Billy was lost in the pleasure Joe was giving .Hjs hands wandered against the metal wall before they found Joe .Billy, just grabbd him by his hair and slid further into his mouth .Joe nearly gagged from the the sheer size of Billy's cock but he wanted to please Billy so he eased himself out of it .

Billy set the pace and Joe followed the best he could . from the sounds coming from Billy's lips he was doing a damn good job .

As Billy brought his head down faster, Joe struggled to keep pace and could hardly breath .Billy suddenly pulled out, leaving precum driping of his lips .

"Get up, off the floor .I wanna fuck you",Billy breathed out, stroking himself .

"Finally ",Joe .breathed out .

hand went up to Joes chest, brushed his hard nipples and back down to his naval .Billy nodded in approval, before guiding his ha d to Joe's waist .Almost exactly what Billy wanted in a man .He wasn't one to complain .

"Nice, very nice .Now turn around ",Billy said .Joe turned his back to Billy,but looked back .

"Gonna hit from the back, huh? Don't be gentle ",Joe said .Billy roughly faced Joes head to the stall, leaving a pain in his neck .Moments later, Joe's arms were shoved together and Billy wrapped his belt around them, buckling them together in front of him .

"Ouch, that's kinky ",Joe said .

"The safe word is Winter,remember",Billy murmured .

"Do your worst ",Joe said .

Joe heard the sound of Billy's belt slipping off .And to Joe's surprise, Billy bound his wrists tightly with his belt .

"I knew you were a pervert ",Joe said

"And you like it that way",Billy said,stroking Joe's cock .

The next thing he did, he took off his bandanna and tied it around Joes eyes .Joe could feel Billy's eyes on him which was nothing new .But the feeling of anticipation, coloused hands on his ass cheeks and the shock of cool fingers inside was .

"Oh, fuck . . .",Joe said .

"Like that, don't 'cha? ",Billy said .

"Yes . . .gimme more ",Joe said

I the next few minutes, Billy put on a condom, finished getting Joe ready with more of the travel size vaseline lotion that he wanted to kick himself for keeping .Now be was finally burrying himself inside of Joe .

"Definately not your first time .",Billy said .Tight fit, but there was no struggle .

"Just shut up and fuck me ",Joe pleaded .Billy dug his nalis into the back of Joe's neck, catching him by surprise .

"I give the orders and if I want to stand with my cock in our ass all night,I can .Now arch your back a bit so I can get a good angle", Billy said .Joe obeyed, no question .

Billy slid in all the way to the hilt now .Joe moaned in pleasure,his face against the cold metal of the stall .Billy was resisting the urge to judt ram Joe immediately (yhough he suspected the other man might not mind) .He took long, deep strokes first, then sped up .Joe tried to keep up, pushing back to meet his hard fast, thrusts .A slap on the ass, nails in his skin between thrusts did Joe good, and he knew he would come soon, if Billy kept this up .Billy reached over and stroked Joe, while he continued pounding into him faster and harder and .

After a while, Joe was unable to hold back any more, and came .But Billy wasn't finished .He continued ramming Joe's now sore backside until he released inside of him,or at least the condom .He pulled out of Joe who was till panting against the wall and tossed the condom in the toilet and flushed it .Billy leaned back snd admired his work, smirk on his face .He slid a cigarette in his mouth and released Joe's hands .Joe lazily removed the blindfold and the world came back to him .Joe turned to face Billy Kane but averted his eyes .

Something about hom made him feel vulnerable .

"How do you feel? ",Billy said .

"Daijoubu (I'm okay) ",Joe said, sttuggling to find words .This made Billy chuckle,and hd lit the cigarette .

"Good .Clean yourself up and meet me outside if you want more ",Billy whispered in Joe's ear .Joe nodded and gave him a small smile, whiping the sweat from his brow .Billy whiped his hands with tissue,and tossed it .He gave Joe one more kiss before he slapped him across the fscd . .

"And don't take too bloody long either .Else I'll leave ya ' ",Billy said .

"Alright . . .just hold up ",Joe said, caresong his face, where the stinb of thd blow was .

"I'll think about it",Billy said .

* * *

Billy found himself rising from sleep to use the bathroom .When he came back noted Joe inches away, sleeping soundly . He slid back into bed beside him and wrapped his arm around .his waist .Joe moved closer and Billy fell asleep, content .

* * *

1)yes ,that was Remy from street fighter


End file.
